Someone Special
by kazuko14
Summary: snow village prodogy is sent back to konoha, back to her oh so rich family. ran into sasuke and made a bad start. sasuke becomes diff, smhw. sasuOC. and other pairings
1. Moving out of the Snow

Someone Special

Summary: A new girl comes to Konoha. There's something special about her that caught every one's eyes even this certain Uchiha.

Note: This time the Uchiha clan isn't destroyed. Her family is in Konoha. The story is quite in the modern days. I eliminated unwanted characters, of course if you subtract you must add. The whole gang is taking the exams at the age of 16, so they are lot better. The Wagarashi's here are not the evil ones.

It was a normal day at the snow village. Kazuko woke up very early for some reason because her principal said so. The raven black hair w/ silver highlights girl rubbed her misty grey eyes, and yawned. She made her breakfast she made scrambled egg and toasted bread. She went for hot shower (A/N: Well that is usual, it is the snow village) she got her clothes which is a white polo shirt w/ a long tie, she has another navy blue blazer and her skirt is quite short it is navy blue about 4 inches above her knees. When she passes every store and every person they will greet her and she'll greet back (A/n: She is quite popular because of her great ability as a guenin and for her kind heart). She finally got to school only few students arrived yet, she quickly went to her principal.

'Knock knock' she gently tap her principals door

"Come in" said a voice

She twisted the knob and went in.

On Kazuko's head

'I have a bad feeling about this' she said to her self

"Good morning, why did you call me Mr. Yamagushi?" she said timidly

"Good morning to you too .I'm going to send you to Konoha." he said plainly

"Huh? For a mission?" she said in a confused tone

"No"

"Then what for"

"You will be transferred there to study and live there." he said quickly

"But why, did I do something wrong?" she said

"No your really smart and that's why were sending you there plus your whole clan lives there." he said while getting out of his chair

"Then what for if I am leaving" she said

"Because the snow village is very peaceful and your skills will only be wasted"

"Now I get it because Konoha is always under attack and my family is there, that's why I should move. I can even enhance my skill more. Is that it?"

"Yes. You're really smart."

"Thank you Mr. Yamagushi. When should I leave?"

"Tomorrow I will meet you here to give your pass."

"I should go and pack my things then"

"No not yet your classmates and I made a special goodbye presentation."

That afternoon they went to the auditorium and had they're presentation. It lasted about 2 hours.

"Thanks guys for your wonderful presentation" she said

"No problem it wont be successful if it wasn't for Mr. Yamaguchi and Christy" Henry said

"Thanks for helping Christy and Mr. Yamagushi" she bowed at her principal and hugged her best friend

That night she was fixing her things, packing 1 bag to the other.

'Ring, Ring, Ring'

"Hello?" she answered

"Hi Kazuko! This is mom" the other line said

"Oh hey! Mom what's up?"

"I can't wait to see you."

"So you know, how long?"

"About 3 weeks..."

"What! And you didn't tell, how could you?"

"Sorry honey they had to prepare within that time."

"Oh! Bye ma I better get going."

'Ring, Ring, Ri-'

Kazuko got up and took a shower. She got dressed she wore a black Mossimo shirt and a BNY jeans w/ skirt above it. She went to her garage and un-cover car, it was a grey Mercedes Benz convertible sports car she had for 8 months and rode only twice. She loaded her bags at the back of her car's seat and started her engine it sounded like F1 car. She slowly move backwards as she was about to leave she took one more look at her house, she look at her front porch which she and her friends once spend together fun times 'Flashbacks'. She quickly snapped back to reality and went on.

"What's taking her so long?" Mr. Yamagushi said complaining

"Why should she be here 15 minutes ago?" said Christy

"No. She should have been here 60 seconds ago" he said

Christy and the others jaws drop anime style.

"That's not la-"Henry was about to say something when he was cut of by a sound

'Beep, Beep'

Kazuko's car stopped 2 inches away from her principal making him shiver down to his spine.

"Oops!" Kazuko apologized and bowed to her principal

"It is okay at least no injury occurred" her principal said

Her principal handed her the pass. Kazuko placed the pass inside her bag.

"Kazuko here, this a gift from class A-3 and Mr. Yamagushi" Christy handed 2 gifts

"Thanks you guys" she said sobbing


	2. Konoha High

They said their goodbyes, and she went to her car. She left the front gate of the village took one more look and went on, she has no idea tears were running down her cheeks. She took off on a cargo plane. As she was about some miles away from the village the air changes from cold slowly turning to warm air. After 3 hours of driving she finally reached Konoha. The guard approached her and said;

"Excuse me miss, your pass please."

She reached down to her purse and she got a piece of paper.

"Here" she said with a warm smile

"Oh! You're Ms. Kazuko. We've been expecting you, please proceed."

"Uh... Where is Konoha High" she asked

"Just go straight until you reach the 17th block you make a left turn and from there you can see the big building. It's not that hard to find."

"Thank You!" she nodded and proceeded

She proceeded in the busy streets of Konoha. She finally found the 17th block; she immediately spots the humongous building. She parked her car. As she was walking by she quickly catches stares. The stares of the boys are weird and some of them are even drooling (A/N: Yuck!). The girls' stares are very bone chilling it's like You-Better-Not-Mess-With-My-Boy!!! stare. She was looking at the other way when a young blonde boy approached her.

"You must be Kazuko" he shouted with his warmest smile

"Uh... Yes, I am. And you are?" she said in reply

"I am Uzumaki, Naruto (A/N: From there Kazuko was distracted, he was saying about his dreams)

On Kazuko's head

'That whiskers are so cute somewhat disturbing but cute' she said to her inner self

'I know, isn't it adorable!' her other self replied

Back to reality

"... and that's my dream" he finally finished

"Oh... Yes, I was wondering 1st why are they staring 2nd where is the principals office?"

"Ok. 1st because you're cute… and hot" he said under his breath

"Excuse me."

"Oh, nothing. The thing is they think you're beautiful."

"Okay... And the girls think that too?"

"Uh..."

"You don't know, don't you?"

"Well the part about that, yes."

"Anyways, where is the principal's office?"

"Uh... just down the hall there." he pointed

She bowed and said goodbye. She was looking around amazed with the sightings of the school then...

-thud-

"Hey watch it!"

A boy w/ black raven hair and onyx black eyes (A/N: not to mention a lean body) bump to her.

"Oops, sorry." she said while dusting the dirt of her shirt

"You're the new girl aren't you?"

"Duh, have ever seen me in this humungous school, I guess not?" she said in a certain tone

The young Uchiha was left speechless. No on ever talk to him in that tone except his mother.

On Sasuke's head

'Man the girl got guts' his inner self said

'...' no response

'Fine be that way, I'm out!'

Back to reality

"Well see you around." she said realizing that the person she was talking was spaced out she left.

"I can't believe she had done that. I am the Uchiha Sasuke." he murmured, he didn't notice that she had left

She finally reached at the office. She was about to knock when she was interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Come in." said the voice

She took a deep breath and went to twist the knob. She was surprised about the sighting because: 1. One of the 3 sanin is here 2. She has one big pair of chest.

On Kazuko's head

'Man for a woman she is quite a slob.' she thought

"Okay" the Hokage said

She quickly snaps back to reality

"Yes ma'am"

"Please call me Tsunade- sama."

"Yes ma'a- I mean Tsunade- sama."

"That's better."

"Here are the rules and regulations book read it and learn." she handed a heavy book

Kazuko almost fell because of the heavy book.

"Your room is no. 808, find Hinata she's you room mate."

"Yes, I will. Thanks Tsunade- sama."

"Oh before I forget in the first day please fetch Mr. Hatake Kakashi… He's your adviser"

* * *

A/N: i beg you please review... -pouts- it's my first time here. c'mon.

thank you...

kazuko-chan


	3. Soccer: Ninja Style

She went at the 3rd building to find her room and roommate. She saw 801, 802, 803... 808.

- knock, knock-

The door slowly opened. A face appeared a timid young girl look at her with deep pearl eyes.

"You must be Kazuko." she said softly

"Hey, nice to meet you." she smiled her teeth pearly white

"Please come in, sorry if the room quite messy." she blushed in embarrassment

"No, it's okay."

The room has 2 average beds. The other one has covers on it while the other one has not. Both beds has side desk. The room has its own bathroom. It has a T.V. set, a computer and radio (all provided by the school). There are 2 separate cabinets, and small living room.

"It's not messy, I mean have you seen the principal's office?" she smiled

Hinata giggled. "Oh. Yeah before I forget, here's your uniform. Oh yeah the covers are there in the closet."

"Thanks. You're a Hyuuga right." she said while unpacking

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Because of your eyes." she said putting her things in the closet

"Hey my friends is playing in the soccer field, do you want to come?"

"Sure."

"Are you good?"

"Well, you judge, while I'm playing. How about you?" she raised her eyebrows

She blushed, a light pink shade "A little" doing her favoritehand gesture

They went down from the 8th floor (A/N: They have an elevator.) They went to field just beside the boarding house.

"Hey, Hinata!" 3girls approached

"Uh- hello" she said in a timid voice

"Hey, why don't you introduce us to the new girl" a brown haired girl said

"Oh yeah... This is Haruno Sakura..." she pointed candy haired girl

"Hello nice to meet you Sakura." she bowed

The girl smiled back.

"This is Yamanaka Ino." she pointed to a blonde girl using a binoculars looking at a boy.

"Uh- hello?" she was catching the girl's attention but failed

"Don't mind her she's just doing her everyday job..." she gave a little giggle

"Boy catching!!!" she said chorally with a brown haired girl

"By the way I'm Tenten" (A/N: I don't know her surname) she extended her hand to shake

"Its nice meeting you." she said while shaking her hands.

"Where are they!!!?" Sakura said at the top of her voice (A/N: It can be heard throughout the campus)

"Hey! You don't have to shout, where here." Naruto shouted with his voice louder than Sakura

Sakura is a little short tempered. When someone shouts at her she'll shout back. Same as Naruto.

They started firing to each other words, with their voices higher than the other.

"Shut up!" a boy with a dog shouted

"What are gonna do about it, dog boy." Sakura fired back

"I didn't say anything." he shrank

"Troublesome" said a spike haired boy

"Here we go again." said Tenten

-Sighs- said Sasuke, another guy with deep pearl eyes and a guy with shades.

"Ooh...I wish Sakura wins." said an enthusiastic, thick-eye browed boy clenching his fist

"Uh... don't mind them it happens every time." Hinata trying her best to keep Kazuko busy

On Kazuko's head

'Ahh... stop the noise' her other self shouted

'You know you're just adding with it.' she shot back

'Fine just make them stop'

Back to reality

"You just ignore them, you can't stop them." being embarrassed because of her friends behavior

"Watch me."

"Settle down" she repeated for a good 2 minutes

Now she's becoming impatient, there's a vain growing on her forehead

"That's it!"

She whistled loud and long to get every ones attention.

Everyone stops.

"Guys settle down, we can't play ball if you're all busy doing stuff."

Murmuring started, they were saying it was pretty reasonable.

"Kazuko, you're here." Naruto hugged her

Kazuko was turning purple. If you were here you could see Hinata a little jealous.

"Can't breathe, pls. let go." managing to talk

He let go. She was grasping for air.

"Sorry, my bad."

"Who's she .Why don't you introduce her." a brown haired boy asked Hinata (A/N: They somewhat look alike.)

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot."

"Hey guys this Wagarashi, Kazuko." she pointed to Kazuko

She gave a warm smile that can melt any man's heart. Quicklly Sasuke's eyes turned to her.

On Sasuke's head

'That's the girl with attitude' his inner self said

'...'

'Dude that's the 2nd time today'

'That's the girl that talked to me like she doesn't even cared'

'Finally' his other self sighed long

Back to reality

"This is Narra, Shikamaru..." she pointed to a spiked hair boy

"This is Chouji..." she pointed to a chubby- I mean healthy boy munching on potato chips

"This is Inozuma, Kiba and his dog Akamaru..." she pointed to a boy with a dog in his hand

"Arf" the dog barked

"This is Aburame, Shino..." she points to a guy with shades

"This is Rack Lee..." she pointed to a thick- browed boy

Kazuko found herself disturbed by Rack Lee's face.

"This is my cousin Hyuuga, Neji..." she pointed to a deep pearled-eye w/ brown hair gay... I mean guy.

"This is Uchiha, Sasuke..." she pointed to a raven black-

"Hey! I know you. You're that arrogant guy I bumped into, whose head is spaced out!" she pointed

"What the hell did you just say!" he almost charged but Neji stopped him

"Isn't your head really spaced out?" she annoyed him even more

"What the firkin hell are you talking about?!" he pushed harder that Neji need help to hold him

"Well, because you're were staring into deep space" she said turning her back

"That's it!" he activated his sharingun and charged

She stepped aside; because Sasuke was so angered he got out of control. He couldn't stop he tripped on the bench.

'-thud-'

His head was 1st to land.

"Ooh... that's got to hurt." she said narrowing her eyes and gave a little smirk

On Sasuke's head

'Aha... you're not that great after all' his other side said

'Grr...' he growled

Back to reality

"Aha... You're not that great teme" Naruto said

"What did you say dope" he growled back

Kazuko quickly saw Sasuke has red on his head. (A/N: Hey that rhymes red- head.)

"Uh- Sasuke-kun?" she said really softly

"What? You want to fight again" he growled

"No, but there's blood on your head"

"Huh? What blood?"

She pointed and blood started to run on his head.

"Here, I'll just dress that wound"

She got her bandages and started to wrap it on his head. For all you know he liked all the attention he is getting from another person (especially she is beautiful).

"Uh- c'mon guys we have to play ball" Naruto said impatiently

"I'm out! So I'll be the coach" Chouji stated

"We'll divide into 6 members" Neji added

"I'll choose members and leaders" Chouji said while crunching his chips

"Fine with us!" Naruto shouted

"Kazuko, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Shino and Shikamaru, you guys are team 1. The rest is team 2. The leader of team 1 is Kazuko and team 2's leader is Sasuke"

"Hn" Sasuke smirked

"Aright!" Kazuko said

"I can still kick your butt" he said under his breathe

"What did you say raven?" she actually heard and she was hurt

"What did you call me?" he growled back

"Raven, why you got a problem with that?" she fired back

"Yeah, I got a big problem with that" he answered

"Well, deal with it!" she shot back

"Stop! Or else..." Chouji getting irritated

"Sorry" they both said and shake hands with their fingers crossed

"Okay guys do your stuff" Chouji pointed

Kazuko a nice, simple, quiet, patient and very polite girl, but around Sasuke she is the other way around. (Some Only)

They talked about plans Neji gave out short ideas some adding to his ideas. Team 1 had formulated a good plan, counterstriking what might happen in the field and situations. Team 2 in the other hand wasn't as cooperative as team 1, only Sasuke gave out plans while the others listen and the others well wasn't. The game was like soccer but you can use your ninja skill. The game had started...

"Neji heads up!" Kazuko shouted while passing the ball

"Guys now!" Neji commanded at Shikamaru and Ino

Shikamaru and Ino quickly used their techniques. They targeted Lee and Hinata. Neji went for Tenten. It was Sasuke vs. Kazuko. Kazuko has the ball and a yard or two away from the goal, Sasuke thinking he can use his Sharingun to Kazuko, he quickly activates it. What he doesn't know that Kazuko has a special blood line limit in which she can use to de-activate or won't affect her with Sharingun and even the Byakugun. She activated her Hiyoshi (A/N: Pls. bear with me I am not a great word maker). Her plain misty grey eyes had black markings almost the similar pattern as the Uchiha's Sharingun only it had 4 curves and it is in a diamond position. Sasuke was stunned that his Sharingun hadn't work.

"What the fuck-" he said

"What you think I'm just a plain ninja..." she smirked

"Whoa-" Neji said in amazement

"Cool" some said

"Unbelievable" some couldn't believe

"... not only your Sharingun but the Hyuuga's Byakugun" she said boastfully

"No way" he twitched

Everything seemed to stop; they couldn't believe that there is such a clan powerful enough to resist the power of such legendary clan of the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's. No clan can even stop their blood line limit. Now the young Uchiha has been left with no tricks at all, no plans, no nothing. They were losing, being left out by big numbers. His confidence backfired and made them lose. The game was ending it 50 to 32, 10 seconds left he knew they're going to lose, anyone that was watching could see that clearly. 9, 8, 7 ... 3, 2, 1, it was the end no one scored within that time. Kazuko's quickly smiled and jumped up and down because they won. Sasuke became aggravated and without thinking, he slapped his forehead where his wound is, and it bleed.

"You're so stupid, slapping your own face" Kazuko irritating Sasuke again

* * *

A/N: i know i'm not that brilliant. so pwwwwwwweeeeeeezzz. help me.

kazuko-chan


	4. 1st Gang Dinner

The girls giggled, the guys gave a small grin and well Naruto laughed his way to death. Sasuke was a little embarrassed at the same time enraged and he tried his best not to show his embarrassment. Kazuko knew he was hurting him and she thought to stop and say sorry to him when he has cooled off. They talked and cooled off there for 20 minutes and went up after. Neji approached Kazuko and said...

"Nice job- eh and well done in irritating the Uchiha-" he said plainly

"Thanks err... I guess" she said unsure

"Psst... Tenten look I think your boyfriend is having hots for Kazuko..." Ino teased

"Huh- I- I don't care... And he's not my boyfriend" Tenten defended

Tenten could have denied it but deep inside she was jealous with Kazuko because the Hyuuga prodigy wouldn't just open-up to anyone as fast as what he did to Kazuko. Sasuke was grinning trying to ignore the loud mouth Naruto as he tease him and blame him for not making them win. Hinata pressed the button going up their boarding house; they're all in the 8th floor. Unfortunately for Sasuke he is stuck with Naruto on room 806, Lee and Kiba on room 804, Chouji and Shikamaru in room 805, Neji and Shino in room 803 and the biggest room for all is Ino, Sakura and Tenten's room in 807. They were walking down the hall (A/N: Oh by the way the elevator is at the end of the hall) chatting and some teasing Sasuke with grins and smirks, when the door of room 801 suddenly opened and hit the shoulder of Kazuko (A/N: Karma) and she fell. She felt pain and closed her eyes trying to ease herself; somebody grabbed her gently and supported her as she stood up. She peeked with one eye and saw Sasuke but no it wasn't him he was much older, he has a long dark black hair not that dark blue hair of Sasuke's and he has 2 facial lines on his face unlike Sasuke's perfect face.

"Hey! Get your dirty hands or her" Sasuke shouted

"Hello my weak and pathetic brother..." the young man said

"...is this your new found love interest... If she is, then I might ruin it for you" he smirked

He quickly hugged her like taking her as his own. Kazuko much not aware of what's happening because of her hit appreciated it but not liking it like any flirty girl.

"You can let go now..." she gently said

The young man not much paying attention didn't let go. Sasuke enraged and furious of what his brother is doing clenched his fist getting ready to charge (A/N: Ooh…Someone likes someone!). Both not noticing Kazuko saying over and over to let go is growing veins on her head, as well she clench her fist and said again...

"Can you let go" in an impatient tone

The man holding her is still spaced off amused in the sight of his brother enraged.

On Itatchi's head

'Itatchi you are so good' his inner self cheered

'I know' he said proudly

Back to reality

"I said to let go!" Kazuko shouted and quickly punched him in the jaw, stomped on his foot

She wasn't finished after that she slapped him on his face and barge off with clenched fist heading to her room. The others was left twitching and their jaws dropped anime style by the scene as well as Neji who was surprised of what had happened. Itatchi was down at the floor rolling in pain; regretting his underestimation of Kazuko. For Sasuke he only said whoa because he knows that he couldn't just do that to his brother. They recovered for about 10 minutes and went off still shocked of what had happened. There were other people who saw what had happened and are in disbelief. Hinata slowly opened the door and she quickly saw Kazuko on her bed reading a book.

"What are you doing?" Hinata tried to make a conversation

"Oh- nothing, just trying to relax" Kazuko answered normally

"The opening of classes is about to start in 3 days what are you going to do within that time" she asked meekly

"Maybe visit my family; I haven't seen them for some time. I might tour in Konoha" she closed her book

"Hey maybe we could tour you as your new found friends" she said cheerfully

"That could be a great idea and maybe I can even get to see your house" Kazuko thought

"Yeah that would be great even the others house" Hinata jumped

"Tell me the truth do you like Naruto? And are you scared of me?" she faced her

"Uh- um- maybe I like Naruto but only a little. And I'm now a little scared at you" she blushed

"Why?"

"What why?"

"Why are you scared of me?"

"Cause' you're so strong and I might have another contender and hard time become a chounin" she tilted her head down

"You don't have too. I'm just a little frustrated with what I'm going to do" she looked up

"With what?"

"Maybe because I'm new here am I gonna fit in, because I already made a bad expression to other people"

"No worries they'll soon forget"

"Really? How come?"

"Cause' a few people saw it and a few people are here that's why news doesn't spread that fast"

"Are you sure?" she looked at her

"Yeah... Many incidents like that happened but no one really knew" she said assumingly

"Oh it's already 6:00. Okay well it's almost dinner I wonder where I'm eating" Kazuko thought innocently

"Well if you want our group will take you to dinner..." she asked

"I don't know... You know I had hurt Sasuke..." she frowned

"Don't feel bad its okay" she said

"Of course you have to ask them first..." she denoted

"Oh... Can I ask you a favor-"

"I know can I be the one to ask them, sure why not. Just be at my side" she answered

They got out of the room and walked at door 807.

"Hey Tenten, Sakura and Ino would you like to come with us at dinner" they asked

"Sure we'll just get ready..." they answered

"See you at 6:45" they said

They walked at room 806. Kazuko took a deep breathe and knocked. The young Uchiha was the one who answered his hair was still wet (A/N: He just got out from the shower).

"What do you want..." he said coldly

"Well we just want to ask if you want to come to dinner with us..." she said nervously

"Hmm... If my idiotic friends will come, I guess" he said

"Okay see you at 6:45" she waved goodbye

"Yeah sure whatever. I'll bring my own car" he smirked

The next room was Shikamaru and Chouji's room. They knock same routine as before. They came at the next room and did the same. They reached the last room it was Shino and Neji's room. They knocked Neji was the one who answered...

"Hey Neji wonder if you want to come with us for dinner..." she smiled

"Who are coming?"

"Well your friends..."

"Please cousin..." Hinata pleaded knowing her cousin would reject

"Oh, alright I'll come then..."

"See you at 6:45 and do you mind if you bring your own car..."

"Yeah, I won't mind..."

They came back to their room happily. They got fixed from head to toe. Kazuko wore a peach halter dress, knee length jeans and she wore flat shoes. (A/N: She doesn't need to wear high hills because she is taller than the other girls almost the same height as the boys) Kazuko's hair is tied up in a high ponytail, she brought a black purse. Hinata wore a pink peasant blouse (A/N: If you people have YM! and avatars you'll know what I mean.), jeans and wore low platform hills. Hinata's hair was longer than before; she just clipped a side of her hair, she brought a pink shoulder bag. Before they went down they knocked at room 807 to check at the others. Apparently only Tenten was finished, she wore double shirt; the t-shirt is white while the tank top was pink, she wore jeans and white rubber shoes, she had pink Roxy bag. Her hair is tied in two panda buns. They went down, all the boys were there (A/N: Except Chouji because he was having stomach ache because of too much junk), some thinking deeply, the others chatting and the others are dozing off. Tenten cleared her throat, everyone looked at them. They were all awed by the beauty of the three girls. Sasuke wore a light blue polo leaving some buttons unbuttoned (A/N: He looks drop dead gorgeous), black pants and black shoes. Neji wore a black t-shirt, plain jeans and rubber shoes. Naruto wore an orange polo, blue jeans and rubber shoes. Kiba wore a green long sleeved shirt and overlapped it with a blue polo, jeans and shoes. Shikamaru wore a green tight t-shirt, jeans and rubber shoes. Shino wore a dainty blue t-shirt, jeans and shoes. Rack Lee wore green t-shirt, jeans and shoes (A/N: He still is an ugly duckling). They went to the parking lot so they can get ready to go and wait for the other two girls.

"Hey Kazuko, where's your car?" Naruto asked curiously

She pressed her car key's button.

-Beep, Beep-

He looked at the car where the sound came from; he saw a MB grey convertible. His eyes widened, he can't afford that expensive car (A/N: Well duh!).

"You must be kidding! I thought it was teme's or Neji's" he ran to the car trying to get a closer look

"Well you thought wrong…" she walked to the driver's door and opened it

She sat on the driver's seat but not putting both of her feet inside and started the engine. She looked at her Gucci wrist watch; 6:45. The other two came out running, almost tripping. Sakura wore a **Girls Rules! Boys Sucks!** T-shirt, white pants and stilettos, she brought a white purse. She just used a headband as an accessory. Ino wore a yellow one shoulder strap blouse saying **I am Royalty! Do as I say!**, a mini jean skirt, black boots and a big shoulder bag (A/N: Her make-up kit is big). Her hair is iron curled. Sasuke started his convertible BMW's engine while Neji started his convertible Porch engine as well. The three cars sounded and looked like race cars.

"I'm with the girls" Kazuko declared

"I'm with Shikamaru and dope" Sasuke noted

"What did you say teme?" Naruto said

"You want a ride, right? Then do as I say" Sasuke threatening Naruto

"Fine…"

Neji was left with 2 loud mouths Lee and Kiba and the quite one; Shino. They each got their seats.

"Uh- guys I don't know Konoha. Who would lead?" Kazuko said

"I'll do it…" Sasuke said

"I'll stay at the back…" Neji said

"Hey before we go, can I get all of your numbers just in case" Kazuko asked

She opened her purse, she picked I said picked a cell phone. She got the Motorola Razor…

"You have 3 cell phones? And their all the new models" Sakura asked

"Yeah, so is there something wrong…" she questioned

"No not really its just you got a palm top" she squealed

"It was a gift… Anyway what are your numbers?" she continued

They gave her their cell number and went on. They stopped and parked. They got out and…

"Where are we eating?" Kazuko asked

"I want something that's not Japanese…" Neji said

"Me too…" some said

"B-but I-I can't eat ramen if it is not Japanese…" Naruto pleaded

"That's the point; we can avoid spending all our money…" Sasuke said

"How about we eat at Italianis?" Hinata asked

"I love pasta… Let's eat there." Kazuko said

"Fine with me…" Neji said

"Me too…" Sasuke said

The others can't say no to them because they know, they won't be the one paying. They went to the restaurant…

"Table for how many, miss?" a waiter approached

"Table for 12 please" Kazuko answered

"Right this way…" the waiter said

* * *

A/N: i know my story suck. if not one will review. i swear i won't continue this fic.

kazuko-chan -crying-


	5. Gang Night Out

The walked through many tables and they reached a door. The waiter opened it and there they saw a well prepared table for 12. They each got their places. Shikamaru took one of the far end chairs, next to him was Ino, after her was Sakura, next to her was Kiba, after him was Lee and at the other end was Shino. At the other side of the table Neji took a seat in front of Shikamaru, after him sat Tenten, after her was Kazuko, after her was Sasuke, after him was Naruto and at the end was Hinata. They each have their menus and the waiter left. After 10 minutes he came back and took their order.

"May I take your order please…" the waiter asked

Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Naruto and Lee ordered spaghetti and a cola. While Tenten and Hinata ordered baked macaroni and diet soda. Ino and Sakura was too worried with their figure that's why they only ordered cake and diet soda. Kazuko, Sasuke and Neji had lasagna. Sasuke got Pepsi, Neji had cola and Kazuko Root Beer. After some time their orders arrived. Naruto made funny faces that almost caused everyone to choke. They finished. They called the waiter. The bill was $100. Kazuko insisted to pay the bill.

"Oh, it's only 7:30; maybe we could go around…" Sakura said

Just as she said that, Kazuko's phone rang.

"Hello"

"It's dad…" the other line said

"Oh hey dad, what's up?"

"Can you come by the house tonight?"

"I'm not sure, my friends are here…"

"Why don't you ask your friends to come by…?"

"Alright, wait a sec…"

She covers her phone.

"Hey guys, my dad is asking if you would like to come by our house…" she asked

"We've got nothing to do, why not?" Tenten said

"Yeah, sure we would come…" some said

"Whatever…" Neji and Sasuke answered coldly

She talks to the phone again.

"Dad, sure they would come…"

"Ask them if they want overnight"

"What? Overnight" she said

Her friends heard it and they gestured thumbs up, while Sasuke and Neji wasn't paying attention.

"Yes dad they would like too…"

"Great!!!"

"One question… How can I go there?"

"Where are you now?"

"By Italianis"

"Get in your car, I'll instruct you"

She covers the phone.

"Let's go…" she ordered

They started their engine and drove at the gate they stop.

"Go left and go straight after the 10th block, turn right and of course you should remember our gate…"

"Got it!"

They followed Kazuko's car left, straight and right.

On Kazuko's head

'Yahoo! Were here!' Kazuko's other self shouted

'Shut up! I know you're excited as much as I am' she said

'Do you still remember the family sign…' her other self asked

'Yeah… It's a big circle that has a snake's silhouette in it' she answered

Back to reality

She quickly sees the sign on the towering walls. She was looking for the main gate. She found it and honked at the front gate.

"Who's this?" someone said at a speaker beside the gate

"Duh, it's Kazuko" Kazuko answered

"Kazuko… You're back!"

"I see you're in duty for tonight, Kiesha. Can you let us in now?" she said impatiently

The door opened automatically. As they were going inside they were amazed that her house was occupying more space than the Uchiha's house or even the Hyuuga's. They parked near by a pond. They were welcomed by Kazuko's father and mother as well as her 2 sisters.

"Welcome home sweetheart!" her mom said, she hugged her tightly

Her mom had silky black hair and misty grey eyes.

"Ma I- can't- breathe!" Kazuko waved her hands

"Welcome back!" her father said

Her father has black hair with silver highlights (A/N: No this is not because he is old) and brown eyes.

"Welcome back sis!" a girl said she looked like Kazuko but she has silky black hair

"Thanks, Kiesha…"

"Yeah, welcome back!" a younger girl approached. She also looked like Kazuko but has brown eyes.

"I know Hikaru…"

She smiled; she remembered how it felt to back home again. She notices that the others were getting bored with all the hugging.

"Ma… Do I have to introduce them?" Kazuko asked quietly

"Yes, honey" her mother answered

"Okay this is Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Rack Lee, Hyuuga Hinata, Inozuma Kiba, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, Narra Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke…" she pointed to each and every one of them

"Ah… Sasuke, Neji and Hinata. How are your parents by the way?" Kazuko's father ask

"Excuse me?" Sasuke was puzzled

"Yes, how are your mom, dad and brother are going?" her father asked again

"Oh! They're doing fine" Sasuke understood

"Great! How are the Hyuuga's, Hinata and Neji?" her father turned to them

"Uh- the same Mr. Wagarashi…" Hinata said shyly

"Don't call me mister; you're making me look old! Call me Wagarashi- san" he winked

"Mom where are they sleeping and how are they going to change clothes?" Kazuko worried

"Don't worry I got it all fixed up" her mom calmed her

"How?" Kazuko asked again

"Your cousins…" her mother answered

"Now Kazuko, lead your friends to your wing!" Kazuko's father pushed

"Huh? Your wing?" Tenten rolled her eyes

"Yes she owns that wing of the house" Kazuko's mother pointed to the left part of the mansion

"Oh… So does your relative stays on your wing?" Naruto dumbly asks

"No, silly, their houses is at the back of the main house" Hikaru pointed

"So you mean there are houses at the back of the main house…" Ino quirked

"Yup! That's what we're saying" Kiesha said

"So guys you want to go?" Kazuko interrupted

"Yeah sure!" Naruto screamed

"You don't really have to shout…" Tenten said while rubbing her ears


	6. Truth or Dare

They walked to Kazuko's wing. Kazuko opened the main door of her wing.

"Is this really your room?" Lee shouted

The room has a large flat screen TV, radio (new model) and more state of the art electronics.

"No… Not really… It's the gadget room" Kazuko said

"Any more rooms we should see?" Sasuke asked

"Well, yeah maybe" Kazuko said unsurely

"That doesn't include girly stuff…" Naruto stated

"Yeah I guess you'd like to see my garage and the arcade room…" Kazuko said

She walked to a door. Kazuko pressed a button and the door open. Some kind of strange white light (usually seen if you feel in heaven) enveloped the guys (A/N: Okay maybe not all of them).

"It's the arcade room-" Kazuko was interrupted by Naruto

"Can I use it pretty please" Naruto pleaded like a child

"Well duh if I were to bring you here, then why wouldn't I let you play" Kazuko said

"Yahoo!!!!" Naruto eagerly ran towards the different gadgets such as PS2, PSP…

"Dope" Sasuke muttered

Kazuko showed the other guys her garage full of newly shined cars. (A/N: I think some even drooled). Next Kazuko showed Ino and Sakura her large walk-in closet.

"There you go…" Kazuko showed them the room full of imported shoes, blouses… (A/N: You get the point)

"I feel I'm in heaven" Ino took a blouse to see if would fit

"It's bigger than my room" Sakura said

Kazuko, Tenten and Hinata left and headed for Kazuko's room at the second floor. Kazuko went straight to her bed and lie down. She gave a deep long sigh.

"Uh- Kazuko would the guys sleep here?" Hinata asked innocently

"Hell no! I have many rooms but we'll just occupy two" Kazuko stood up

"So the guys stay in another room?" Hinata asked

"Yeah, make yourself at home. The covers are at the closet over there" Kazuko pointed

"I wonder if the boys, Sakura and Ino get over what you've shown them." Tenten said

"What would we do over the night?" Hinata asked

"Don't know, don't care" Kazuko said plainly

"How bout truth or dare or seven minutes in heaven" Tenten said in excitement

"You're crazy!" Hinata moved away from Tenten

"I'll go for truth or dare" Kazuko said

"Then truth or dare it is" Tenten jumped

"I'll make dares that'll make the guys cry" Kazuko said in an evil tone

"And I'll be your accomplice!" Tenten approached

As Kazuko and Tenten wrote the dares they laughed evilly together with demonic smirks. Hinata stayed on one corner afraid.

"Finished!" Kazuko and Tenten said chorally

Now Hinata was more afraid than before. They went down and drag Hinata along to call the others. Ino and Sakura quickly said yes. They went for the guys…

"Hey want to play truth or dare!" Tenten exclaimed

"Of course I ain't backing up from a dare!" Naruto exclaimed

"Unless you're a scaredy cat you won't join" Naruto added trying to hit the guys verbally

"I'm in!" said Lee and Kiba chorally

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said (A/N: That's his way to say yes)

"Shino?" Ino rolled her eyes to Shino glaring

"Hn." Was his only answer (A/N: Another weird way to answer yes)

"How bout you Sasuke?" Naruto said

"Nope I'm not buying it" Sasuke answered

"Teme is a chicken! He's a chicken! A big chicken" Naruto sang

"Repeat that again and I'll shred you in to pieces" Sasuke howled

"It's just a game…" Sakura said in a friendly tone

When Sakura said that, Kazuko and Tenten looked at each other with evil smirks painted on their faces. Sasuke gave up; he just picked the game instead of being annoyed. Neji was next…

"Neji are you coming?" Tenten asked

Neji had weird visions if he didn't accept it.

"Whatever, I guess" Neji replied

"My room now, I'll just get a bottle" Kazuko said

Kazuko got back to the room the others were already seated in a circle. Kazuko sat next to Sasuke because it's the only space left. She placed the bottle in the middle. Tenten placed the bowl of dares. Everybody except Tenten and Kazuko gulped.

"Kazuko, do the honors of spinning the bottle" Ino exclaimed

She spun the bottle; it spun and spun and spun until it landed at Sakura.

"Sakura truth or dare?" Tenten said

"Uh- tru- dare!" Sakura made a split decision

"Take a paper in the bowl, read it out loud and do it!" Tenten exclaimed

Sakura slowly reached for a paper and opened it…

"Kiss a thick-browed guy-" she shivered and slowly looked to Lee

"Yes! My wish finally came true!" Lee realized

"C-can I just change my dare?" Sakura stammered

"Nope you can't do that" Kazuko said with a smirk

"Only for a second right?" Sakura searched for assurance

"No an intimate 20 seconds" Tenten said

"What?! I'm not doing that" Sakura exclaimed

"Tenten already gave you a good offer. If you're going to ask me I'd give you 5 minutes" Kazuko said

Sakura had no choice but to do it. She slowly neared Lee and kissed him on the lips for 20 seconds. Some were disgusted and some almost hurled.

"Shit! Why the hell you kissed on the lips!" Tenten exclaimed

"Huh? What do you mean? That's my dare" Sakura said in puzzled tone

"The dare is to kiss Lee. You may or may not kiss him on the lips" Tenten said

"To clear it out read the dare again" Kazuko said

"Kiss a thick-browed guy" Sakura read

"Did the dare say anything about the lips?" Kazuko questioned

"No" Sakura answered and went straight to the bathroom

Sounds of barfing can be heard.

"Poor Sakura" Hinata whispered

Kazuko and Tenten laughed hysterically.

"What's with the laughing" Kiba said in a concerned tone

"-cough- cuz' we knew somebody would think of it as lips to lips…" Tenten coughed

"Even if it is a simple dare" Kazuko explained

"Okay spin the bottle" Ino declared

Kiba spanned the bottle and landed at Shikamaru.

"Damn it" someone murmured

"Truth or Dare?" Kazuko said

"Dare…" Shikamaru said

He got a piece of paper and the paper said 'scream like a sissy girl on the main lawn'.

"Oh no. No, no, no I'm not doing that" Shikamaru quivered

"You're actually being sissy now" Tenten smirked

"You just have to scream like a girl, done" Kazuko grinned

Everything Tenten and Kazuko said kept repeating on Shikamaru's head. His head played tricks on him and suddenly he screamed and run out of the door. Kazuko quickly stood up and ran out to the hallway, the others followed. Kazuko leaned at her hallways railing waiting for Shikamaru to appear on the lawn. They could hear Shikamaru's screamed loud and clear. Soft snickering can be heard. Finally Shikamaru appeared on the lawn; he ran in circles and fainted.

"Should we help him?" Hinata whispered

"Nah… Don't bother" Tenten said

They went back to the room. Ino span the bottle. It landed at Lee.

"Truth or dare?" Kiba said

"Definitely dare" Lee surely said

He got a paper and read out loud.

"Trash talk the closest person you ever knew" Lee said while his voice got weaker

"The closest person you have…" she paused "and only have" she muttered

"Is Gai-sensei" Ino continued

"No I can't" Lee pouted

"You can and you will, you jackass!" Tenten screamed

"See, she trash talked you" Kazuko said

"See it's so easy…" Naruto said

Lee gathered all his self-esteem and started.

"Gai-sensei is a moron, idiot, a piece of crap, a damn bastard…" Lee said (He said more)

"You did it" Ino patted his back

Little did they know that his Gai-sensei was listening to their conversation. He wailed. They heard it. Lee gasped. Gai-sensei opened the window.

"He looks just the same as Lee is, and why the hell is he in my room!" Kazuko whispered to Tenten

"Yeah and a hundred times weirder than Lee" Tenten sighed

"How could you do this Lee… to me?" Gai cried. His tears like a flowing river.

Lee's eyes watered and started to have a river of tears flowing on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei I just have to do it I'm sorry" Lee kneeled at the feet of his sensei.

"I forgive you…" Gai said.

And in a weird way a back round of setting sun appeared. Gai was holding Lee at the shoulder and pointed at the sun saying stuff.

"W-what the?" Kazuko twitched

Everyone sighs.

"Never mind them of to the game. Spin the bottle will ya" Kiba said

Shino spun the bottle. It landed at Naruto.

Naruto gulped.

"Naruto truth or dare" Kiba said

"Uh um… I pick truth" Naruto said

"Okay is it true you like Hinata" Tenten said

Naruto blushed like mad so read you'd think it's a cherry. Neji glared at Naruto because of the protect Hinata thing.

"Well yes, maybe… I guess so" Naruto couldn't say it straight

It doesn't seem possible but Naruto blushed even more. Hinata on the other hand fainted. And her cousin's eyes turned onto a pair of kunai that's aiming straight at Naruto. If it'd be a kunai it'd kill Naruto. After a few minutes Hinata gained back her consciousness.

"You okay Hinata?" Ino said

"Yeah I guess" Hinata said

"Lets move it people" Tenten said

Kazuko spun the bottle and it landed on…Shino.

"I pick dare" Shino said

He got a piece of paper and read it quietly and drop it. Inside his eyeglass he is twitching.

"Well what do you know I'm just lucky or you're so unlucky" Kazuko said

Tenten read the dare aloud 'kill at least ten of your bugs' it said.

"Too bad for you" Sasuke uttered

"I'm doing it" Shino said managing to compile these words together

He called out ten of his termites. He muttered sorry before killing them one by one.

"Oh yeah clean up your bugs. I don't want dead bugs in my room" Kazuko said

Sakura came back at the room. She sat down quietly beside Hinata.

"Are you okay?" Hinata softly says

"Yes I think so" Sakura answered in a dizzy tone

Tenten spun the bottle it landed at Ino.

"Truth or dare?" Hinata said

"Definitely dare" Ino said proudly

She got a piece of paper and read it aloud.

"Take off your entire make up" Ino said

"Yeah you should, I never saw you without make up" Hinata said

"NO way" Ino exclaimed

"For Sasuke would you do it?" Tenten quirked

"If he gives me a kiss I guess" Ino said

"No way am I going to kiss that whore" Sasuke said

Kazuko pinched Sasuke then winked at him. Sasuke understood what she meant about it.

"So he'll do it?" Ino said

Sakura got her full senses and defended Sasuke. Ino and Sakura debated. Tenten saw what Kazuko did and pulled Sakura down to her sit.

"Yes Sasuke will…" Tenten said

Ino went to the bathroom and took of her make up while Shikamaru went back to the room. He catches smirks and small smiles by the others. Naruto well he couldn't stop himself and laugh so hard Shikamaru got embarrassed and became red. Finally after what had seemed like an eternity she came out. Ino looks more beautiful than wearing make up Shikamaru even stared long and drooled.

"So do I get my kiss" Ino said

Sasuke shivered, Ino got her lipstick and retouched. She was nearing Sasuke and Sasuke was backing away. Kazuko did something to Ino's ear and she quickly fell asleep. Sasuke gave a sigh of relief.

"Told you don't worry" Kazuko said

"I thought you wouldn't do it but thanks anyway" Sasuke said

"Okay whose next?" Neji said

Hinata spun the bottle it landed on Kiba.

"Truth or dare" Kazuko said

Kiba thought about when he says dare he thought about something bad happening to Akamaru.

"Okay I would go for truth" Kiba said

"Is it true that last year a friend of ours caught you staring at Master Hokage's chest?" Tenten said

"Where the hell did you get that?" Kiba shouted

"I got resources" Tenten smirked

"Uh… Well…" Kiba said nervously

"Well? Did you or did you not?" Tenten glared

"OKAY maybe I did I'm I guy I can't help it" Kiba admitted

"It only means you're a pervert" Kazuko said

"Yeah just like that old sanin" Naruto denoted

"Okay he's a pervert whatever but were not going to finish if we chat" Sakura said

Sasuke spun the bottle it landed at Tenten.

"Before you ask, I pick dare" Tenten said

She picked a dare it read 'lay down your hair'.

"Say what? We did not write this" Tenten complained at Kazuko

"Well I did write this one for you but I didn't expect for you to pick it" Kazuko reasoned

Tenten couldn't do anything it was an easy dare but she really liked it when it was tied in buns. She took her pins one by one and let her hair flow down. She was very beautiful Neji stared at her awed because of her beauty. Tenten spun the bottle it landed on Hinata.

"Truth or dare?" Kazuko said

"T-t-truth" Hinata stammered

"Is it true you have a major crush on Naruto?" Tenten said

"Yes I guess you could say that" Hinata said bravely

Naruto and Hinata blushed. Kazuko and the others smiled. Neji and Sasuke remained emotionless.

"Next!" Kiba impatiently shouts

Hinata spun the bottle it landed on Kazuko. Kazuko remains firm and unshaken.

"I pick truth" Kazuko plainly says

On Tenten's head

'Dang I don't have any dirt on her' Tenten says to herself

Back to reality

"Is it true you like Sasuke?" Tenten just said without thinking

"No" Kazuko said (A/N: LIAR! I mean she's lying)

"Okay 2 more left we'll just take Neji first" Kiba said

"Truth or dare?" Tenten said

"I pick truth" Neji said

"Is it true that you have a teddy bear when you sleep?" Tenten said

"NO way!!!" Neji exclaimed

Shino cleared his throat. Tenten rolled her eyes on Neji.

"Liar!" Tenten declared

On Neji's head

'I'm sorry teddy but I have to keep you as a secret' Neji thought

'Sissy girl' his other self said

'Shut up' Neji said

Back to reality

"I know your lying I have proofs" Tenten said

"Yeah right try to show one" Neji dared

"Okay here it is" Tenten said

She got her purse and pulled out a picture of Neji hugging a teddy bear while sleeping. Neji's eyes widened. Some of them have smiles slowly creeping on their faces; even Sasuke seemed a little disturbed.

"Where the hell did you get that? And why are you keeping it on your bag?" Neji said

"I got it from someone, and I keep it for times like this" Tenten said

"Who is the moron who dared to give that to you?" Neji shouted

Shino again cleared his throat.

"It's confidential" Tenten stated

"Tell me or else" Neji threatened

"Or what, hit me? It will just add up the Hyuuga prodigy is gay"

Neji gave his sigh of defeat. The game went to the end it was Sasuke's turn.

On Sasuke's head

'I knew it I shouldn't have went to this night out' Sasuke said to himself

'Why do go want to go in the first place' his other self said

'…'

'Never mind'

Back to reality

"Truth or dare Sasuke?" Kazuko said

"I definitely go for dare" Sasuke said

He got the paper and read it aloud. It said 'give a good kiss on the lips the newest girl in the room'

"Say what?" Kazuko said

"Hehe" Tenten laughed

"We didn't write this!" Kazuko exclaimed

"W-E didn't write it but I did, it's really for you" Tenten said

"You are so mean!" Kazuko said

"Well you also wrote a dare to me so it's sort of fair" Tenten said

"But my dare was light!" Kazuko protested

On Sasuke's head

'Am I going to kiss Kazuko or what?' Sasuke said himself

'Well if you want to, go, kiss the girl' his other self said

On Kazuko's head

'I'm sure he's not going to take his dare' Kazuko said to her other self

'Well how sure are you?'

'Well he's n-' Kazuko was cut-off by…


	7. Who knew?

In reality

Sasuke kissed Kazuko right on the lips. Kazuko was awfully surprised but couldn't help to kiss back. Their kiss was unexpected but really intimate, though the kiss was only for a few seconds. The gang was also surprised a mixed feeling was with them. Some are happy, envious and no emotions at all. After the kiss Kazuko and Sasuke blush a light shade of pink. Tenten started snickering, Kazuko glared at her.

"Well game is over, boys out of the room" Tenten said

"But where are we sleeping?" Naruto dumbly says

"Next room!" Kazuko said while pointing at the door

The guys left, and then the girls started talking.

"So Kazuko how did it feel when the Sasuke kissed you" Tenten teased

"Never will you bring up that… Whatever happened!" Kazuko said

Hinata giggled.

In Sakura's head

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!' Sakura screamed

'I know HOW DARE HER!' her other self protested

'She's so lucky!' Sakura pouted

'Why don't you get back at her!'

'No way! She's a friend'

'Weak' her other self mumbled

Back to reality

"Hey Kazuko, when's Ino going to wake up?" Hinata said

"Probably tomorrow" Kazuko said

"How did you do that?" Tenten said

"What did I do?" Kazuko said

"Making Ino fall asleep by touching her ear" Tenten said

"Oh that it's easy you just have to know where to find it" Kazuko said

"Tell me… Please!" Tenten said

"You can read it on books" Kazuko said

"No fair" Tenten said

In the boys room

"Hey Sasuke how was your kiss?" Naruto said

"None of your business dope" Sasuke grinned

"Neji where's teddy?" Kiba mocked

"You better shut up you damn pervert!" Neji said

The guys and girls settled and went to sleep all except Sasuke and Kazuko. They both thought about what happened in the game, especially their kiss. Sasuke stood up and went outside to get some fresh air. He jumped to the roof and landed unheard. Kazuko went outside to think it out. Sasuke felt her presence and lowered down his chakra. Kazuko started to hum a soft tune, Sasuke listened carefully. A soft breeze blew; Sasuke watched Kazuko's hair flow by the wind's breeze. A small smile crept from his face. Kazuko went inside and his smile went away. Sasuke went inside and slept. The night was peaceful and everyone was sound asleep. Morning came and the others woke up.

"Where's Kazuko?" Tenten yawned

"When I woke up she wasn't there anymore" Hinata said

"Morning guys" Sakura rubbed her eyes

"Wha-what happened last night?" Ino said

"Uh… You fell asleep" Sakura said

"Did I get my kiss?" Ino asked

"Uh-" they thought for a reason

"Hey guys' breakfast is served" Kazuko said

-Whew- they sighed

They left the room and went to the guy's room. Tenten opened the door and checked on the guys, they're all awake except Naruto.

"Breakfast is served. Let's go, leave Naruto behind" Ino said

They went down to the main house. They saw some of the Wagarashi family members past by and bow down to Kazuko, some training and some leaving. They arrived at a large dining room. The parents and sisters of Kazuko were there. They sat down quietly and waited. Kazuko's mother gave them each a plate, the served bacon, pancakes, eggs, juice blah blah blah. They ate and finished their food then left to go back to her wing. Kazuko brought ramen with her and placed it beside Naruto in case he woke up. They washed up and got ready to leave. Naruto still sleeping like a baby woke up to realize he was the only sleeping person in the room.

"What time is it?" Naruto yawned

"Oh, its just 10:30 we're actually preparing to leave" Sasuke said

"WHAT?! Why didn't ya wake me up?!" Naruto said

'…' no one answered

Soon Naruto forgot everything and started to eat his ramen, his face is like he was at heaven. Kiba asked over and over if he is coming. Sasuke got pissed and kicked him straight at the face. He flew and hit hard on the wall. The girls heard the commotion and ran straight at the guys' room. They saw Naruto unconscious with his bowl of ramen on top of his head.

"Uh… What just happened?" Kazuko said

"Sasuke got pissed and kicked Naruto on the face…" Kiba explained

"Oh my poor Naruto" Hinata ran straight to Naruto checking on him

Kazuko went to Naruto to get a pulse. She held Naruto's hand.

"You pretty much knocked him out cold" Kazuko said

"Is he dead? Tell me I killed him" Sasuke said

"Sasuke, I can't believe you'd say that" Tenten said in a ashamed tone

"No he's not dead, I guess he'd wake up for a good 2 hours" Kazuko said

They got all packed up to go and went down. They went down and met up with Kazuko's family. Her father noticed Naruto at the back of Kiba.

"Shall I ask what happened to this young man" Wagarashi-san said

"Never mind he just fell asleep again" Kazuko explained

"See you at school sis!" Keisha said

"Yeah see you at school" Hikaru said

"Yeah" Kazuko said

They bid each other goodbye and went back to the dorm. When they arrived at the school, they saw that most of the students arrived. When Sasuke and Neji stepped out of their car they were quickly surrounded by a crowd of girls. The girls screamed Sasuke's and Neji's name.

"Okay…" Kazuko quirked an eyebrow

"Those two are the center of attention because their rich and hot" Tenten said

"I think Sasuke is stupid" Kazuko said

"What did you say?" one of the girl in the crowd shouted

"I said Sasuke is S-T-U-P-I-D. Geez do I have to spell it" Kazuko said

"Say what?" Sasuke whined

The crowd growled harshly at Kazuko. Kazuko played innocent. One of the girls tried to slap Kazuko, Kazuko caught her hand.

"Tch" Kazuko smirked and let go

On Sasuke's head

'And you were falling for her…' his other self said

'What, what are you talking about…' Sasuke played innocent

'Don't play dumb on me, I mean you. Ugh you get the point…' his other self said

'…'

Back to reality

Kazuko and Tenten went back to their rooms. Sasuke and Neji slowly crept away from the crowd.

"Hey Sasuke your girlfriend picked a fight again…" Neji mocked

"Shut up teddy lover…" Sasuke had a tint of pink

"…" Neji was left speechless

Hinata got back to her room and saw Kazuko watching T.V. Hinata sat beside her.

"Heard you fought with Sasuke's fan girls" Hinata said

"-sighs- Yeah… Their obsessed at Sasuke to tell you" Kazuko said

"Well that's just half the crowd, wait for the others…"

"There are more of those freaks?"

"Oh yeah…"

The days past by quickly, it was the night before the first day…

"How do you like our uniform?" Hinata said

"Not bad…" Kazuko replied

It was a white blouse w/ a black necktie, green vest (no sleeves), green skirt (above the knees), long, puffy socks and brown shoes. They prepared, set their alarm clock and went to bed.


	8. Clyde

Their alarm started to make noise, Kazuko slowly turned off her alarm. She woke up earlier than Hinata. She took a bath and changed into her uniform. Hinata woke up, and got ready in a few minutes.

"So where are we eating again?" Kazuko said

"At the cafeteria, it's kinda a boarding school thing" Hinata said

They got their bags; they went out and met up with Tenten. Again Sakura and Ino were not finished because they were beautifying. They went down, they went to the cafeteria. It was huge… and noisy. When everyone noticed them they hushed down. Well maybe most of them were boys…

"What's their problem?" Kazuko said

"Hey what's your name, pretty?" a guy said to Kazuko

She ignored him. Well many guys asked for her name. They got their trays and looked for a table.

"Hey over here! Sit over here" Naruto exclaimed

Hinata blushed. Sasuke pulled Naruto down. When Kazuko, Tenten and Hinata was about to sit, they were too late. Some girls sat at the vacant chair.

"We were about to sit there!" Tenten shouted

"Well to bad" a red head said

"That's not nice, Lyza" Hinata said

"It's none of your business!" a purple headed girl said

"Stay out of it Yuri!" Tenten said

"Shut up all of you…" a fuchsia colored hair girl said

"No you shut up Cricia" Tenten shot

"Maybe all of you keep quiet" Kazuko suggested

"And who are you suppose to be, newbie?" Cricia said

"Yeah, who are you to talk like that?" Yuri said

"Well it was just a suggestion" Hinata said

"No one's asking you!" Lyza said

"C'mon guys let's go it's not worth to waste our voice" Kazuko said

They left. The guys sighed. The other girls turned to the guys.

"So where were we?" Yuri said

"I lost my appetite" Sasuke said

"Yeah me too" Neji said

"Yup me too…" Naruto said

The guys left. The girls pouted. Hinata, Kazuko and Tenten just went outside, and ate there. The bell rang.

"So what room is your homeroom?" Kazuko said

"I'm on III- A" Hinata said

"I'm on III- F" Tenten said

"How about you Kazuko, what's your homeroom?" Hinata said

"III- C… Well too bad I'm not at neither of your homeroom…" Kazuko said

"Hey don't worry let's meet up outside the cafeteria where we ate…" Tenten said

"Good idea!" Kazuko and Hinata chorused

They went to their respective class… Kazuko was requested to fetch her adviser for a brief introduction of the school. She gently knocked on the door of the faculty room. A lady with red eyes at least at her 20's answered the door.

"May I help you?" the lady said

"Well can I please talk to Mr. Hatake Kakashi; I'm his new student…" Kazuko said

"For a minute okay?" the lady said

After a few seconds came a man with white spiky hair, with a mask almost covering half of his face and headband covering one of his eyes. He has a book on his hand; 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

In Kazuko's head

'My teacher is damn pervert!' Kazuko screamed

'The horror!!!' her other self shouted

Back to reality

"May I help you?" Mr. Kakashi said

"Uhm… Well yeah I was asked by Tsunade-sama to fetch you…" Kazuko said

"And you are?" Mr. Kakashi said

"Well I'm Wagarashi Kazuko your new student from the Snow Village" Kazuko said

"Right well what are we waiting for?" Mr. Kakashi

"Er… you?" Kazuko said

"Right!" Mr. Kakashi said

They went to III-C, while going their Kakashi briefed her about the school and what she should expect. He mentioned that half of the studies are about being a ninja, not about academic but ninja skills. Also he mentioned about the regrouping of the guenins. Kakashi went inside the room, Kazuko was listening carefully. She heard…

"Where have you been, you're late again?" a guy said

"Erm… I just need to finish something…" Kakashi said

"Yeah right, what your perverted book?" another one said

"Anyway I just want to introduce you people to our new student Wagarashi Kazuko" Kakashi said

Kazuko went in and met with the whole class. When she entered the room boys howled and whistled. The girls glared at her. Kazuko bowed.

"Okay, sit beside…" Kakashi said

"Me!"

"No me"

"Beside me"

"Sit beside Uchiha Sasuke" Kakashi said

Kazuko eye's twitched with disbelief.

"-awe-" the boys sighed

The other girls glared at her. Kazuko muttered curses. She sat at the table next to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her for a few seconds then stared at the window again.

"Okay class take the book under your chair, read it and learn it" Kakashi said

Kazuko took the book under the chair, only to find it as and alphabet book.

"What the?!" Kazuko said

"Get used to it… He always does that" the guy said with a smile

The guy had short spiky brown hair and blue eyes. (A/N: He's cute).

"Oh… so what's your name?" Kazuko said with a warm smile

"My name is Clyde" he said

"So we'll do nothing but this for the rest of this school year…" Kazuko said

"Well we'll do have a chance to get ninja training if he has the mood" Clyde said

The period past quickly and before the class was allowed to dismissed, Kakashi gave an announcement.

"Okay before you leave get your locker number, this list of classes you would attend and arrange it as you wish, next class is free period…" he said and the rest is unimportant

Kazuko got her locker number and was walking slowly when a guy tapped her shoulder, she turned and saw Clyde. They smiled at each other. (A/N: Awe how cute… Sasuke has a rival!)

"So what's your locker number?" Clyde asked

"Oh, its 714" Kazuko said

"Really, I'm 713!" Clyde said

They reached their locker area and placed their bags. Kazuko jaws dropped when she saw Sasuke was at locker 715.


	9. Keep it Quiet

"Oh shit… crap" she muttered

"What are you saying Kazuko, huh?" Sasuke said with a smirk

"Nothing" she said while giving a fake smile

"If it was about that k-" Kazuko placed her on Sasuke's mouth

Clyde raised his eyebrows. Kazuko dragged Sasuke to somewhere no one can see them. But Cricia, the one they were fighting with a while ago, saw them and followed them.

"Hey! What was that for?" Sasuke said with a grin

"I don't think you know. You should never talk about that kiss!" Kazuko exclaimed

"Fine, fine you don't have to get mad" he said in a cocky tone

"If you tell I'll beat the hell out of you!"

"Easy… I won't"

"Fine I trust you alright…"

Cricia was surprised. She grinned with an evil intent to use it against her… if she could. In the following weeks, Kazuko settled in. They had lessons in different aspects; ninjutsu and stuff. Kazuko and Sasuke's fight were seldom witnessed. Kazuko's beauty was popular among the boys, and in just 2 weeks she got a fan club. Though many envy her she made lots of friends; lots of em'. Another boring morning at Konoha High and an especially bland morning at III-C. Kurenai-sensei came in and passed test papers quickly. The others sighed, and well Sasuke just the same old I-Don't- Care look. It was just a regular fill in the blank with the right answer. In just 20 minutes Sasuke finished; the fan girls sighed dreamily because he's so smart. And two seconds after that Kazuko finished hers. (A/N: She's also an honor student). While the others were taking their exams, Sasuke just stared outside. Kazuko glanced at Sasuke's way and wondered why he always gazed outside. The test ended and it was time for their break. She headed to the usual meeting place with cupcake she just bought.

"Was the test hard?" Tenten couldn't help but ask

"Huh?" Kazuko wasn't really getting her

"Kurenai-sensei's test…" Hinata said

"Oh…" Kazuko said, "It's so hard"

"REALLY?" Tenten's eyes widened

"No not really…" Kazuko said

Hinata and Tenten sweat dropped.

"If you studied or paid attention, you'll ace it…" Kazuko assured

"How long did it take you?" Hinata said

"Uh… 20 minutes and 2 seconds… Sasuke got ahead of me..." she said

Tenten's jaws dropped.

"Kurenai-sensei's tests are killer!" Tenten exclaimed

"No not really, how long did it take you?" Kazuko said

"I don't know just… the WHOLE PERIOD!" Tenten said

"Oh… How bout' you Hinata?" Kazuko said

"Uh… 40 minutes tops…" Hinata said

The girls just talked until the bell rang, luckily the girls' next period was the same; Physical Education. The bad thing is so is Sasuke, Neji and Naruto. They went in the gym and the girls quickly spotted the guys. Kazuko and Sasuke's eyes met with glares, and so did Hinata and Naruto's; both blushed and Neji and Tenten just looked at each other.


End file.
